


The Shiny One

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Recipe story, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: While Jim is working late on a new homicide, Blair decorates the tree and gets tinsel in his hair.  Jim comes home and realizes that Blair means more to him than he thought.





	The Shiny One

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Tinsel** – due 16th Dec/revealed 17th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: Tinsel – you may love it, you may hate it, you may disagree with others about what it even is… I'll spare you most of my ridiculous research and say that according to every dictionary site I checked, tinsel is "threads, strips, or sheets of metal, paper, or plastic used to produce a glittering and sparkling appearance in fabrics, yarns, or decorations." For the purpose of this prompt, I declare that you can interpret tinsel as either the use of separate strands, also known as icicles/lametta (or so says Wikipedia), or the forming of the strands into what I believe to appropriately be called "tinsel garland" but which I call "garland" and a startling-to-me proportion of the internet calls "tinsel."
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *16* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 17th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** The Shiny One **

Jim was so tired. He had been working 14 hours days for almost ten days. But, it paid off. They found their killer and everyone could rest easier for the holidays. He drove home and hoped that Blair had made something for dinner. Jim was too sleepy to even think about cooking.

As he drove he remembered that he was going to help Blair trim the tree. Maybe Blair would wait a day for Jim to rest up. 

When he parked and walked up the stairs he could smell homemade Chicken pot pie. That was one of Jim’s favorites. Now Jim had a spring in his step. 

When he unlocked the door and walked in, Blair was just finishing put the tinsel on the tree. It looked great, but Blair looked greater. Two pieces of tinsel were in his hair and made it shine like crazy. Jim noticed that Blair’s hair never looked softer and fluffier in his life. It was like he was doing this for Jim. 

Jim walked over to Blair and was overwhelmed somewhat. He leaned down and kissed Blair very gently. Jim didn’t want to scare him off. Jim needn’t have worried. Blair pulled Jim back down for more kisses. 

Jim finally pulled away and Blair asked, “Was this because I made your favorite? Or was it something else?”

Jim smiled down, lovingly and answered, “It was the tinsel that set me off. But dinner was a close second. Thank you for taking such good care of me, Blair.”

“What do you think of the tree?” he asked Jim. 

“It looks gorgeous, just the right amount of tinsel and ornaments. And the lights are stunning. I say we sit down and watch the lights while dinner is baking.”

“You caught the killer, am I right?”

“Yeah, Blair, we did. I have two days off to rest. I can’t wait to sleep. But I would love to have a bed partner to help me sleep.”

“Is that your subtle way of asking me to sleep with you?”

“Just sleep is all. I’m too tired, Blair. Give me a couple of days to rest up and we’ll see where it goes.”

“Works for me, Jim. Merry Christmas.”

“And Merry Christmas to you, Chief.”

Jim was no longer worried about anything. He was going to have Chicken Pot Pie and sleep with his love all night long. Who could ask for more?

The end

**Recipe**

Chicken Pot Pie

1 large chicken breast, boneless  
2 cans of cream of chicken soup  
½ bag of frozen broccoli  
1 Eight ounce package of cream cheese  
garlic pepper (Depending on how much you like pepper and garlic.)  
2 deep dish frozen pie shells

Chop up the chicken into bite sized pieces. Brown it and simmer it, adding plenty of garlic pepper. Once the chicken is no longer pink and it’s very tender, add the cream of chicken soup and the cream cheese. Add the broccoli and let it simmer for about 15 minutes. Put it into a frozen pie shell. Take a second frozen pie shell and flip it upside down to put on top of the pie. Put three slits in the pie and put in oven. Bake at 400 degrees for 50 minutes or until the crusts are golden brown. (Make sure and put a cookie sheet below the pie shell. That’s in case it overflows. Enjoy.


End file.
